¿Consecuencias De Una guerra o de un amor Prohibido?
by Angieliette
Summary: Gilbert, es un soldado alemán que ama a su patria, Roderich un austriaco en defensa de los judíos./Gilbert será Alemán en este Fanfic.


**Un suspiro**.

Databa la fecha del 1 de Septiembre de 1939 en Alemania, Berlín. Había comenzado lo que sería la Segunda Guerra Mundial y última hasta la fecha. Alemania estaba en busca de venganza, había quedado como la gran perdedora y deudora en lo que fue la Primera Guerra Mundial y tuvo que acatar lo que le significó, El Tratado De Versalles. Su Líder, Adolf Hitler, no tenía la intención de acatar todo lo que allí se manifestaba, aquel tratado sólo fue una detonante para una guerra peor.

Roderich Edelstein, era un austriaco que estaba justamente en ese momento en Alemania, un chico de ojos violetas y cabello castaño, con un mechón rebelde que desafiaba la gravedad al estar siempre levantado, al frente. Tenía un don para tocar el piano, sus piezas eran bastante enorgullecedoras para él y un placer para quien las escuchaba. Descendiente de los Habsburgo, lo cual lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su nobleza y su aristocracia, pero el muchacho, lejos de todo pronóstico, era un contrario a la ideología que en ese entonces marcaba a Alemania, la ideología nazi, no entendía cómo es que se podía matar a tanta gente sólo por el hecho de ser judía, homosexual, o con algún problema físico, también se había enterado de que se mataba a los ancianos, a pesar de que la guerra recién comenzaba, la matanza de judíos y estos otros grupos, había comenzado un año antes, en 1938 y eso bien lo sabía el castaño, que estaba bastante enterado del tema, más de lo que un simple extranjero debería.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, era un soldado Alemán, albino de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como el carmín, su figura estaba muy bien marcada al hacer tanto ejercicio diario el cual exigía el ejército. Seguía fielmente a su Líder, quien, según él, llevaría a Alemania a la victoria y a la recuperación de su dignidad. La matanza de judíos, homosexuales y esos otros grupos, eran completamente excusables, ¡Se tenía que matar! Estaban en una guerra y eso se hacía en una guerra, Alemania debía salir victoriosa y si para eso se necesitaba una raza especial, había que conseguirla a como dé lugar. Tenía bien comprendido y entendido que él debía acatar a su patria, era un soldado que debía obediencia a su líder y cualquiera que estuviera sobre él, como también merecía el respeto y obediencia de quien estuviera más abajo. Su amor por su país había sido inculcado en el ejército. No había ido a la Primera Guerra Mundial a defender a su bandera pero esta vez sí, era su momento para salir a la defensa de su nación.

_Sus caminos estaban destinados, estos dos, con ideologías tan contrariadas iban a encontrar y a ¿Amarse? _

Gilbert tenía un hermano menor llamado Ludwig que tenía obviamente el mismo apellido, a pesar de ser menor tenía un cuerpo más musculoso aún que su hermano mayor, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio. Este conocía a Roderich por una mujer llamada Elizaveta Hevérdary quién le había pedido al menor de los Beilschmidt que cuidase de él mientras estuviera en Alemania, ya que ella no podía hacerlo pues antes de la guerra debió partir a Hungría.

_Y se dio el primer encuentro._

-Gilbert –llamó el menor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué? –respondió el mayor quién tenía en sus manos una Gewehr 43, arma que utilizaba, era parecida a una escopeta.

-Necesito que me acompañes a ver a Roderich, Elizaveta me ha llamado y quiere que vaya a verle y saber si necesita algo –suspiró con cierto cansancio, realmente no quería ir, pero entendía la preocupación de su amiga por el chico, estaban en plena guerra y más encima el otro estaba en un país que no era el suyo-

-¿Otra vez con ese niñato? –preguntó notoriamente molesto, nunca había visto a Roderich pero se le había sumamente molesto que Ludwig siempre vaya a verle como si fuese su niñera o algo parecido.

-Ya sabes, es por Elizaveta y aparte el muchacho no debe estar acostumbrado a este ambiente de guerra que se ha desatado.

-Bien, Lud, vamos –se rindió al final pues no tenía mucho que hacer, por ahora no lo habían mandado a llamar para ir directamente a la guerra sino que debía entrenar a los novatos.

Se dirigieron a la casa del austriaco, que ambos sabían era de allí, una vez ahí tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que este le abriera, sólo bastaron unos segundos y Roderich ya estaba en la puerta haciéndolos entrar.

-Buenas tardes –saludó de forma muy educada aquel chico, tal como un aristócrata debía ser según él.

-Buenas tardes Roderich –respondió el menor de los hermanos y pasó a la casa.

El castaño se sorprendió de ver a Gilbert, pues no le conocía pero supuso era el hermano mayor del alemán que lo iba a visitar obligado por Elizaveta.

-Buenas, soy Gilbert, Soldado Alemán, entreno a todos los soldados novatos de la ciudad –presumió sus méritos y aquello no le cayó nada bien a Roderich, demasiado ególatra al parecer.

-No era necesario decir aquello –dijo una vez el chico estaba dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Es para que sepas con quien estás tratando, austriaco –aquel comentario del castaño lo había molestado ¿Qué no era necesario dijo? Claro que lo era.

-No… si ya se nota con qué clase de persona estoy tratando –inyectó cierta ironía en su voz.

El albino iba a responder pero su hermano menor lo detuvo de inmediato.

-Ya basta que no hemos venido aquí a pelear, tenemos una guerra mucho más importante allá afuera para tener conflictos internos. –escupió las palabras notoriamente molesto por la inmadurez de esos dos al pelear por una tontería como esa.

El de cabello blanco entendió de inmediato el mensaje y sabía que tenía razón pero la cara molesta que había puesto el de ojos violetas le produjo más que gracia, y pensó que sería divertido seguir haciéndolo enojar, pero por ahora lo dejaría en paz.

-Como sabrás, vine a ver cómo te encontrabas –volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¿Elizaveta ha estado preocupada? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y sin esperarla- Dile que he estado bien y que sigo sin entender la idiota ideología que tienen los alemanes respecto a los judíos y los otros – dijo sabiendo lo que iba a provocar pues estaba frente a dos alemanes y más aún soldados.

-¿Qué mierda has dicho? –preguntó Gilbert con ira en la mirada, ese niñato no sabía que estaba diciendo.

-¡Dije que dejen de pelear! –Ludwig quien volvió a levantar la voz.

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad –miró al costado indiferente y acomodó los lentes que traía con suma delicadeza, aquello había esfumado toda la rabia en Gilbert e incluso le hizo reír.

-¡Eres todo un señorito! –comentó riendo y haciendo enrojecer al castaño por el apelativo- Vámonos Ludwig, ya sabemos que el señorito está bien. –Y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola por sí mismo y saliendo de la casa con un austriaco enojado gritándole que era un insolente e indecente mientras su hermano se disculpaba con el chico por lo hecho por su hermano.

Esa, no sería la única vez que se encontrarían pues el albino comenzó a acompañar a su hermano cada vez que tenía que ir a ver al chico sólo por el simple hecho de querer molestarle y ver esa cara con el ceño fruncido y enrojecido a veces por la rabia y otras por la vergüenza.

-Debo ir a ver a Roderich, Gilbert, ¿Irás? –El rubio ya se había acostumbrado a ser seguido por su hermano cuando se daba cuenta de a quién iba a visitar.

-Ludwig, si quieres puedo ir yo solo, si al fin y al cabo es para que la chica esa –refiriéndose a Elizaveta- sepa que el señorito está bien.

-Pues sí, en realidad tengo que ir a ver a Feliciano después de ir a ver a Roderich, si tuviera que ir a un solo lugar sería mucho mejor.

-Pues aquí está tu asombroso hermano mayor que va a ayudarte –rió jovial, sería interesante ir a ver al austriaco sin que Ludwig pare sus peleas.

-Gilbert, no vayas a hacerlo enojar demasiado –advirtió y el albino sólo le sonrió afirmando, sabiendo que su hermano sabía que lo haría de todos modos.

Así, el mayor se dispuso a ir a la casa del castaño, y pensó que últimamente ese señorito ocupaba demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza y demasiado tiempo, pero no quiso reparar en eso ni pensarlo mucho.

Tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió y posicionó su oreja con la puerta para escuchar si había alguien, tal vez el chico no estaba y había ido sólo a perder el tiempo, pero no, gratamente escuchó el sonido de un piano y sonrió, como un ladrón, entró a la vivienda por la ventana, sabiendo de sobre manera que aquello iba a molestar al de tan buenos modales, Roderich. Una vez dentro agudizó el oído para encontrar la pieza de dónde provenía el sonido del piano, "Bastante agradable" pensó, el señorito sabía tocar bastante bien. Cuando lo encontró, entró a hurtadillas, el otro estaba demasiado hundido en la música como para saber que allí había alguien más, Gilbert aprovechó eso y se dirigió a él por detrás, puso sus manos cerca de su cintura y la apretó mientras reía. El austriaco pegó un salto del puro susto y sus manos se desconectaron con su cerebro provocando que baje todos los dedos a la vez y que el piano emitiera un sonido horrible y grave.

-¡Gilbert! –se dio vuelta mirando al culpable con el ceño fruncido y notoriamente enojado -¡No hagas eso salvaje! –gritó-

-Y tú no deberías perder la compostura, deberías agradecer que el asombroso yo te venga a visitar –Ese ego ya era bastante conocido por el músico, quien suspiro a sus palabras-

-Deja de decir tonterías, ya sabes que estoy bien, ahora vete –se cruzó de brazos, seguía molesto por su interrupción.

-¡Vamos señorito! Estás echando a alguien de tu casa, eso no es una muestra de educación –utilizó un tono burlón para esa frase.

-Tampoco que vengas a molestarme ¿No deberías estar en la guerra? –inquirió sólo para hacer tema de conversación.

-Pues justamente mañana debo ir a una batalla, pero es obvio que ganaremos, como siempre –dijo con confianza, el austriaco se preocupaba secretamente cada vez que el albino debía ir a una batalla, aunque el deseara que Alemania perdiera la guerra, no quería que a Gilbert le pase algo, a pesar de su conflictiva relación le había agarrado cariño.

-Cuídate –sugirió mostrando indiferencia, cosa que el albino notó.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –rió- Descuida, estaré bien.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Roderich ignoró su comentario y prefirió ofrecerle algo.

-Claro.

El albino se sorprendió mirando al castaño medio perdido ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué se distraía mirándole? Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya se había descubierto a sí mismo haciendo aquello, pero la culpa la tenía el señorito, ¡parecía mujer con esos rasgos tan femeninos! Era obvio que un hombre como él se perdiera mirándole.

-¿Pasa algo? –El castaño se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de su compañero y le avergonzó, para él era mucho más fácil admitir ciertas emociones cuando Gilbert le miraba.

-¿Eh? N-no nada, ¿Qué habría de pasar, pequeño señorito? –otra vez ese tono burlón-

-¡Deja de llamarme así, tonto!

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert debía partir a la guerra con su grupo de novatos que el mismo había entrenado de la mejor manera, ya sabían usar verdaderas armas como El Raketenpanzerbüchse Panzerschreck, un lanzacohetes, definitivamente Gilbert sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo.

Estaba en el campo de batalla, los disparos se oían re tamborear en sus oídos, pero eso no era capaz de inculcarle ningún miedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt era un guerrero, soldado alemán que no debía tener miedo y aparte de eso tenía un grupo que él había educado.

_Corre…_

Y Corrió buscando a sus enemigos con el arma bajo el brazo, tenía uno de sus alumnos cubriéndole la espalda mientras él iba disparando a diestra y siniestra, disparos mortales, al corazón, a la cabeza, a los órganos vitales, lugares en los cuales sabía el albino sus enemigos no iban a despertar.

_Mata…_

Matar, en la guerra debías tener sed de matar, sed de sangre de tus enemigos y eso bien lo entendía el mayor de los hermano Beilschmidt, al cual no le faltaba aquello. Sonreía y se sentía orgulloso, estaba cumpliendo al defender a Alemania de sus enemigos, nunca más la verían caer, nunca más habría una derrota histórica sobre ella, ahora se levantaría como lo que siempre fue, una vencedora.

_Pero…_

Y se encontró con un chico, enemigo de su país, demasiado parecido al castaño que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos, su mano no respondió, y no pudo apretar el gatillo, se quedó observándolo chockeado ¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué no podía apretar el maldito gatillo y matarle? El otro estaba apuntándole y aun así no se movía, "¡Me va a matar!" Pensó, pero quien lo cubría, prontamente se dio cuenta de la situación y se hizo cargo matando al otro de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Beilschmidt!? –Gritó uno de sus superiores que había visto la escena. -¡No me vengas a decir que te ha dado lastima matar a ese malnacido!

-¡No mi señor! –Respondió de inmediato con la cabeza baja- ¡Sólo me he confundido por un par de segundo, mi señor! ¡No volverá a pasar!

-Me parece, ahora vete que casi te perdemos hoy y esa sería una baja que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder, cuide mejor su vida soldado.

-¡Si mi señor! –Acto seguido, se retiró del lugar. Ese mismo día volvería a Berlín.

En el viaje estuvo distraído pensando en el austriaco, ¿Qué le había pasado? Casi muere por culpa del podrido señorito, Si tuviera que defender a su país contra Roderich ¿Lo defendería o preferiría morir para no hacerle daño? Interrogantes sin respuesta.

Una vez en Berlín se dirigió primero que nada a ver al castaño, pero no encontró en casa ¿Dónde estaba a las seis de la mañana? Aquello le produjo más que curiosidad, pero ya se enteraría más tarde, estaba cansado y no se quedaría a esperarle.

Roderich se encontraba como todas las mañanas en un lugar bastante lejos de la ciudad, en el campo, donde no se oía hablar sobre guerra todo el tiempo, un lugar donde no se escuchaban disparos a la orden del día por los soldados alemanes se encontraban entrenando. Un lugar hecho por el mismo, y no estaba sólo, había más gente con la cual podía conversar, había más gente con quien podía compartir ideologías y que compartían el sentimiento. Un refugio para judíos, homosexuales, enfermos crónicos, y ancianos.

En las paredes colgaban un montón de carteles sobre la libertad, la no matanza y la defensa de estas personas, carteles en contra de Hitler y el movimiento Nazi, incluso había uno donde salía Adolf Hitler con una gran cruz en la cara, muestra del repudio que todos le guardaban al "Líder" de los Alemanes.

El músico se había encargado de crear esa sociedad para proteger a todas esas personas junto a un buen amigo proveniente de Suiza, Vash se llamaba, era rubio de ojos claros, su cabello a diferencia de los hombres era una melena.

-Roderich –le llamó Vash.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió mirando a todos conversar en paz.

-¿Crees que podamos… ya sabes… protegerlos hasta que esto termine? –tenía miedo, de que los alemanes en cualquier momento apareciesen por la puerta y los maten a todos.

-No preguntes tonterías, claro que podremos. Y si pasa algo nos encargaremos de llevarlos a Austria, ya sabes que tenemos todo listo para salir en cualquier momento.

Y era verdad, habían dos camiones dispuestos a llevar gente en su interior, bastaba para todas las personas que tenían allí, para que puedan huir, sólo debían llegar a la frontera con Austria y una vez allí ambos podrían protegerlos mucho mejor que donde se encontraban.

Vash secretamente tenía miedo de Roderich, pero no de él en sí, sino que sabía que él no se subiría a ninguno de los dos camiones sin antes haber subido a todos y cada uno de los que allí protegían.

Por la tarde, Gilbert volvió a ir a la casa del castaño y esta vez gratamente lo había encontrado en la casa. Roderich agradeció al cielo cuando lo vio con vida, secretamente claro, no quería decirlo pero en esa mañana había estado pensando en él.

-¡Te dije que ganaríamos! –dijo contento y sorpresivamente abrazó al austriaco por la cintura, estaba emocionado.

-Tú y tu ego –dijo con cierto sonrojo el menor, Roderich, quien tembló ante la cercanía- Y suéltame, ¡tonto!

_Y se dio cuenta…_

Gilbert… le gustaba.

-¡Somos hombres! Los hombres se abrazan en el campo de batalla –más que darle una excusa a Roderich, se la estaba dando a sí mismo, el motivo del abrazo no era más que tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero se quería hacer creer que era por la emoción de haber ganado.

-Pero no estamos en un campo de batalla –dijo finalmente y se separó de él.

"Diablos, tiene razón" pensó el albino.

-Que aguafiestas eres señorito, aparte de podrido, amargado.

-¡No soy amargado! –reclamó el austriaco con un tono molesto.

-Pero podrido si –Rió, hace tiempo que el castaño no escuchaba esa risa, desde que el albino había ido a aquella batalla.

-¡No es cierto!

-Oye señorito, ¿Por qué no estabas en la mañana? Era demasiado temprano para que salgas a esa hora –preguntó con inocencia el de ojos rojos.

-Me quedé a dormir en casa de un amigo, Vash –mintió, no le podía decir a Gilbert la verdad, porque no sabía de qué sería capaz.

-¿Qué tenías que hacer en casa de otro tú? –El austriaco se extrañó de la pregunta, al igual que el alemán de formularla, parecían celos –Digo… ya no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días… luego pueden hacerte algo y… yo no estaba, ¿A quién ibas a pedirle ayuda?

-Es mi amigo de infancia, no creo que llegue a hacerme algo, Gilbert –Roderich era mucho más intuitivo que el albino, y se había dado cuenta del trasfondo de esa pregunta, Gilbert correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero no lo quería meter en eso, los alemanes adoraban matar homosexuales y Gilbert iba a ser juzgado como eso y quizá lo matarían.

-De todos modos, uno nunca sabe con quién se topa.

-¿Podría pensar lo mismo de ti entonces? –inquirió intentado acorrarlarlo.

-¡Claro que no! Hablo de los demás, en mí puede confiar cualquiera –

Ya había pasado un año desde que Roderich y Gilbert se habían conocido, el austriaco había aprendido a confiar más en las habilidades de Gilbert referente a las guerras pero no dejaba de preocuparse cada vez que era llamado a una batalla por Alemania, lo otro era que había admitido que amaba al albino. Este último seguía con su amor por su patria, y tenía un poco más claros sus sentimientos por Roderich, es decir, su corazón lo entendía, pero su mente lo repudiaba ¡No podía enamorarse del castaño! Aunque no hacía mucho por evitarlo. Su mente no lo aceptaba.

-¿Qué haces, señorito? –pregunto el de ojos rojos al contrario, lo observó escribiendo algo sobre un cuaderno con líneas y puntos raros.

-Estoy haciendo una partitura, para una melodía, para alguien –añadió, ese alguien era justamente quien tenía en frente.

-¿Para quién? ¡Es para el asombroso yo! –bromeó, aunque quería que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

-Exacto –

Gilbert quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero a los próximos se encontraba besando al austriaco, era un topón, apenas un ligero roce, pero largo, ninguno de los dos quería separar sus labios de los labios del otro. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Toque inocente que te demuestra que sabes amar…_

Se separó primero el albino, completamente atontado, sonrojado y sin entender nada, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La cara de Roderich era hermosa, sorprendido, sonrojado y su boca ligeramente abierta ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pensando!? ¿Qué diablos hizo? Él lo había besado.

-Lo siento… debo irme, con permiso –salió rápidamente del lugar dejando sólo al castaño, sonrojado aún y su corazón palpitando como un loco.

¡Él no era homosexual! No era como esa raza que debía ser exterminada, él era un soldado alemán al servicio de Alemania.

No tocaron el tema de nuevo, pero ambos corazones sabían que se amaban, claro que la mente de Gilbert se lo negaba a diario, sabía que su corazón sentía, sentía amor por el castaño.

Primavera de 1941, una semana había estado el mayor de los Beilschmidt yendo a casa de Roderich por las mañanas y en ninguna de ellas lo había encontrado en su casa, ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a esa hora? Porque en la tarde se encontraba allí, sólo en las mañanas salía. Recordó que la vez que eso había pasado el chico le había dicho que se iba a quedar a la casa de un amigo del castaño, es decir, ¿Siempre iba a dormir con él? Aquel pensamiento lo molestó de sobremanera, lo enojó ¿Cómo que iba a ver al tal Vash? E ideó un plan que no debió crear nunca. Seguirlo.

Se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y lo siguió en un pequeño auto de la época, Roderich no se dio cuenta de nada, así que con confianza como todas las mañanas, fue a ver su refugio de Judíos, homosexuales, enfermos y ancianos.

Gilbert quedó anonadado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, justamente Alemania comenzaba a decaer en la guerra ¿Era por la presencia de esas razas en la capital, Berlín? ¡Claro que debía ser eso! Si era la ciudad más importante, era el corazón del país. ¿Cómo pudo Roderich traicionar así a Alemania? Si no terminaba luego con eso Alemania perdería la guerra y eso no podía pasar. Se dirigió con rapidez hacía uno de sus superiores una vez estuvo en la ciudad, pero en el camino, no sabía que debía hacer, ¿Decirles a sus superiores? ¿No matarían a Roderich? ¿Verdad? Seguramente lo castigarían por traición pero como era austriaco no le harían nada. O eso pensó y les dijo.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó el superior.

-Lo he visto, pero señor, hay un austriaco allí, que no es judío, y tampoco es gitano, ni homosexual, no tiene ninguna enfermedad. –explicó. Quería saber que no le harían nada.

-Entonces…es él quien ideo aquello, eso es alta traición a la patria ¡Merece la muerte! Menos mal nos has dicho, eres un soldado ejemplar. –lo elogió, pero Gilbert sólo había escuchado esas palabras.

_Merece la muerte…_

No era cierto… su pequeño señorito tal vez se había equivocado, pero no merecía morir ¿Se lo iban a arrebatar? Dios ¿Lo estas castigando por asesinar a tantas personas?

Atontado salió de ahí y se desesperó, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que hacer algo por su señorito. Corriendo más que rápido se dirigió a un teléfono público y marcó el número que había sacado a hurtadillas de la casa de Roderich que en algún momento pensó debía ser el número de la casa de Vash pero si reflexionaba tenía que ser el número de aquel refugio.

-¿Aló? –era la voz del austriaco, podía reconocerla.

-Roderich… Roderich soy yo, Gilbert, ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte pero ¡sal de donde estás ahora! Vete por favor –Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas- Señorito… les dije a los alemanes… Perdóname –susurró despacio y arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

-Gilbert…-dijo el otro en el teléfono- Gracias por avisarme, sabía que si me veías no traicionarías a Alemania, pero me has dicho, gracias, debí ser más cuidadoso ¿No, tonto? –Sonaba demasiado melancólico.

-Te amo… -al fin lo había dicho, al fin lo había aceptado. Amaba a Roderich Edelstein.

-También te amo… -el castaño sonrió y juro que antes de irse, lo vería. – Ven pronto porque… quiero verte.

-No, no llegaré antes que ellos, ¡Vete por favor! –Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico le había cortado y eso sólo significaba una cosa, lo iba a esperar.

_Corre… o no se irá._

Corriendo se dirigió al mismo auto con el que había salido en la mañana, al parecer las tropas alemanas no habían salido aún a buscar a los "traidores"

-¡Los alemanes vienen hacía acá, Vash! –le informó a su mejor amigo de inmediato, en cuanto había colgado el teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó asustado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Muévete, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y ahora! –Ordenó comenzando a caminar hacía los camiones.

Vash obedeció y se puso en marcha, juntando a toda la gente en un pequeño recinto del lugar, debía anunciarles la noticia y cuál era el siguiente paso.

-¡Los Alemanes vienen hacía acá! –Gritó- Quiero que todos se mantengan calmados, asustándonos no sacaremos nada ¿Esta bien? Pónganme toda la atención, con Roderich sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento así que tenemos dos camiones en cuales vamos a huir con dirección a Austria, una vez pasemos la frontera será muy difícil que nos alcancen, nosotros conocemos todas las rutas de Austria y sabemos cómo movernos allí, así que ordenadamente todos se van a subir a los camiones ¿Me oísteis? –Hubo un sí colectivo y todo el grupo de dirigió a los camiones con rapidez, Roderich y Vash ayudaban a subir a los enfermos y ancianos para que todo marchase más que rápido, no había tiempo que perder.

-¿¡Están todos dentro!? –Gritó fuerte el músico y todos gritaron que sí, era hora de marcharse.

-Vamos Roderich, ¡súbete! –Vash le tendió la mano a su amigo para que sostuviese de él y subiera, pero el castaño negó, dejándolo estupefactádo. -¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Si tú no te subes yo tampoco me iré! ¡Ni lo sueñes! –El de ojos violetas le hizo una seña al que estaba al lado de Vash ordenándole mantenerlo dentro del camión, y el judío hizo caso- ¡Suéltame! ¡Roderich dile que me suelte maldita sea! ¡Es por ese alemán! ¿Verdad? ¡Lo estás esperando! –gritaba y pataleaba para que lo suelten, pero ya eran dos que lo sostenían de las manos y los pies-

-¡Tengan un buen viaje! ¡Vayan con cuidado! –Gritó a la tripulación y golpeó a los dos camiones con sus manos- ¡Marchaos! –Ambos camiones se pusieron en marcha con rapidez alejándose, su amigo aún gritaba que le soltasen y le dejen ir con Roderich pero nadie le hizo caso, incluso lloró.

Gilbert manejaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su destino antes que los soldados alemanes, aún recordaba bien la ruta por donde era en cambio los otros sólo tenían el nombre del lugar, eso era una ventaja para él.

Cuando llegó de inmediato se dirigió a dentro del refugio y lo encontró sentado, esperándolo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua cuando lo vio… un "Roderich" se escapó de sus labios y con rapidez fue a abrazarlo, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido, afectuoso, con amor.

-Perdóname…-pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Te perdono, tonto. Sabía que vendrías… -se aferró al cuerpo de su amante, estaba seguro que eran sus últimos momentos junto a él.

-Te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo –repitió incontables veces- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

-Porque necesitaba verte…Te amo, Gilbert Beilschmidt –Lo miró a los ojos- Prométeme una cosa ¿Sí?

-Lo que quieras… -susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Prométeme que no morirás en esta guerra, que tu amor por mí no va a ser la causa de tu muerte, si alguien te pregunta si me amaste, dirás que no. –era una despedida y Gilbert lo sabía.

-No, no puedo yo… -las palabras murieron en su boca, pues Roderich lo había besado con ternura.

Se separó luego de unos segundos.

-Por favor… -suplicó.

-Está bien… -escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro, de su pequeño señorito- Mi pequeño señorito, Ich Liebe Dich… -susurró en alemán un "Te amo"

-Ich Liebe Dich Auch –respondió el castaño que él también lo amaba.

Roderich vio que las tropas habían llegado y empujó a Gilbert lejos de él, si los veían en esa posición los matarían a ambos.

Los alemanes entraron y al ver a Gilbert imaginaron que este había detenido al austriaco de escapar, en cosa de segundos tenían al chico contra el suelo.

-¿Es este el malnacido? –pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Si –fue lo único que respondió Gilbert, le había prometido a Roderich no morir en esa guerra, se mordió la lengua para insultar al desgraciado que había llamado a su pequeño de esa forma.

-Buen trabajo Beilschmidt, ¡Ustedes! ¡A por los malditos Judíos! –gritó el que tenía el mayor rango a los demás que de inmediato obedecieron subiéndose a los camiones de batalla para darle alcance a quienes habían huido.

Se llevaron a Roderich y a Gilbert, era otoño de 1941.

Había un nuevo invento para el exterminio de judíos, la cámara de gas y allí iba a ser empujado dentro, el Edelstein.

No hubo tiempo de más despedidas entre Gilbert y su pequeño señorito. Una vez lo apresaron por alta traición a la patria, no lo dejaron volver a ver el rostro del albino. Lo echaron dentro de un cuarto donde reconoció a muchos judíos y vio también gente con enfermedades notorias, ancianos y gitanos ¿Una matanza masiva no? Claro, les era más fácil matar en masa pensó el chico de ojos violeta. De pronto vio a una pequeña niña llorando, seguramente entre toda esa gente había perdido de vista a sus padres y estaba asustada, se acercó a ella y se bajó hasta su altura.

-Buenas, señorita –llamó la atención de la pequeña- Su madre me ha dicho que cuide de usted mientras ella vuelve ¿Me deja cuidarla, mi dama? –cortes como siempre, y educado le sonrió de forma gentil a la pequeña.

-¿De verdad? –la niña dejo de llorar y se acercó afirmando con la cabeza, el más alto la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a una esquina a sentarse con la niña en su regazo.

El austriaco sintió un olor repugnante, así que los matarían con algún tipo de gas, de inmediato escondió a la niña entre sus ropas y le tapó la boca con una tela para que no aspirara, aunque sabía que al final moriría como él.

El gas entró en sus pulmones y comenzó a asfixiarlo, su cuerpo dio fuertes convulsiones y le faltaba la respiración pero en ningún momento soltó al cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos, la pequeña estaba en igual y peores condiciones que él.

Un suspiro y Roderich Edelstein había dejado de existir.

Gilbert se encontraba en la puerta, no pudo siquiera pedir que dejen que lo vea antes de la muerte inminente, pero pudo llegar a la puerta y antes de siquiera golpearla su hermano que estaba al tanto de todo apareció y lo sostuvo de las manos, con fuerza lo escondió en un pequeño cuarto.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? –Le gritó en la cara-

-¡Roderich está allá dentro!

-¡Y tú le prometiste que ibas a vivir! ¿¡Quieres que te maten!? No me respondas, tú le hiciste una promesa a ese chico y se la vas a cumplir –ordeno, pero se arrepintió de haberle gritado así, su hermano mayor tenía los ojos llenos de agua y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer con rapidez, sus sollozos eran largos y profundos, cómo le dolía en el alma ver a su hermano de ese modo, lo abrazó fuertemente, queriendo proteger al cuerpo que temblaba de dolor.

Gilbert no podía creer que su señorito este muerto, no habrían más peleas sin sentido, ya no le vería esa cara sonrojada, o frunciendo el ceño, no escucharías sus gritos ni tampoco le volvería a llamar "tonto" no iba a haber más Roderich para Gilbert.

-Me duele… Ludwig –susurró con dolor, sentía su corazón agrietarse con cada suspiro.

-Yo lo sé… -no podía hacer más por su hermano, sólo consolarlo y apoyarle, pero él no podía traer al austriaco de vuelta, nadie podía.

Ludwig, se encargó de buscar el cuerpo del austriaco entre todos los muertos, cuando lo encontró se sorprendió de ver que cargaba a una pequeña niña, sabía que tenía que darle un entierro digno, al menos eso podía hacer, así que así, sin arrebatarle a la pequeña los enterraron juntos.

Data la fecha del 9 de noviembre de 2001, Gilbert ya tenía ochenta años, y aún recordaba a su primer y único amor, Roderich Edelstein, cada vez que lo iba a ver a la tumba no podía evitar llorar, le contaba de su vida, como le había ido, que de nuevo había hecho y todo lo que le recordaba a él, le contaba cuanto extrañaba sus enojos, que seguramente si hubiera vivido hubiera sido un viejo cascarrabias que no dejaría de retarlo y llamarle tonto, pero que daría todo por tenerlo consigo, que hubiese aguantado todas las peleas que pudieron haber tenido por haber envejecido con él, pero cuando se ponía melancólico decía que iba a dejar se hablar tantas cursilerías porque sabía que lo estaba regañando desde el cielo por llorar y siempre antes de irse le decía que lo amaba aún, y que ese sentimiento no iba a morir con él, iba a permanecer.

Dos meses después Gilbert Beilschmidt dio su último suspiro y murió, llevado de la mano por Roderich Edelstein.

_El amor nunca muere…_

_**Autora: Angeline Oyarzún.**_


End file.
